I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heaters for aircraft cockpits. More specifically, this invention relates to a heater in the form of a floor mat that can be used to increase the temperature of the airplane""s cockpit to a point where the cockpit is comfortable for passengers and to the point where cockpit equipment will function properly.
II. Description of the Related Art
For aircraft to operate properly, the cockpit needs to be brought up to a suitable operating temperature. This operating temperature is one that will be comfortable for occupants of the cockpit, will allow LED displays to function properly, and will allow other instrumentation to operate properly without being adversely affected by cold temperatures.
In the prior art, a number of problems have been encountered when trying to heat cockpits of smaller aircraft. First, prior art heating devices tend to be very conspicuous. Second, prior art heating devices tend to be designed in such a way that they take up too much of the limited amount of space available in a cockpit. Third, prior art heaters tend to be portable devices that are placed into the cockpit to preheat the aircraft and then removed from the cockpit before the aircraft is actually used for flight.
Another problem with any device used in aircraft is that the device must be used in such a way to essentially eliminate the possibility of any onboard combustion or fire. This increases the difficulty of designing a heater suitable for use in aircraft cockpits.
The present invention addresses each of the problems of the prior art outlined above. First, the heater of the present invention is inconspicuous, designed in such a way that it does not take up too much of the cockpit""s space, may be placed in the cockpit on a permanent or semi-permanent basis, and is designed in such a way where it will not cause any real risk of fire or combustion.
The present invention is designed in the form of a floor mat in which heating elements are embedded. This design allows the heater to remain in the cockpit for extended periods of time and also ensures that little if any usable space of the cockpit is used by the heater of the present invention.
The heater of the present invention has a durable outside cover. Embedded within the cover is a heating element, no portion of which can exceed a predetermined temperature well below the threshold for causing possible combustion of materials coming into contact with the heater. Further details of the present invention can be derived from a review of the following detailed description of the invention in view of the accompanying drawings.